In oral cancer screening, diagnoses can be limited by lack of comprehensive and accurate image libraries to assist in assessing clinical images of abnormal tissue. Current methods of imaging such tissue involve the use of Digital Single Lens Reflex cameras (DSLRs), which may be challenging to use for those without extensive photography skills, have inadequate depth of field for imaging abnormal tissue, and may be limited in use to specific or qualified personnel. Existing image libraries are online only and do not provide the care giver with information to assist in making a clinical decision.